First mates
by just-one-dream
Summary: It is the panic on the seas: the first mates of the biggest crews begin to sing without being able to control themselves ... problems on the horizon!


**Hello, good evening to all of you. We meet today for a mini-fiction on our favorites right-hands. You know, these guys without whom the crew would be nothing. Guys like Zoro, Killer, Beckman, Bepo, Rayleigh... Or the one we're going to see today: Marco. I hope that you'll like it. It's going to be published every Sunday! Goodreading !**

* * *

"RISE LIKE A PHOENIX"

All eyes of those present in the canteen of the ship turned in the direction of the voice of their first commander who climbed on a table and who began to sing. Silence settled quickly while all the pirate's eyes were fixing on Marco, the right hand of the strongest man in the world. And Marco was singing.

"OUT OF THE ASHES"

A few jaws were dropping out is while the Phoenix continued to sing and his nakamas around him realized that no, it wasn't a joke. They weren't dreaming and yes, Marco had a beautiful voice. Fuck hell, their commander who did not hesitate to hit them and who could give them orders on the other side of the ship had a beautiful voice.

"SEEKING RATHER THAN VENGEANCE"

The question that remained pending in the few spirits still capable of thinking was: why, by Davy Jones, Marco had he decided to sing? If it had been a gage, he would have stopped after the first words, judging he was humiliated enough for the next thirty decades.

"RETRIBUTION"

Thatch is rubbing his eyes when his best friend started to dance, always on the table and avoiding with flexibility the various dishes that had been abandoned when the song began. He swallowed as he realized that his vision did not fault him. And that he had eaten nothing strange these days, so it cannot be a hallucination. Hell, the Phoenix had a good wiggle.

"YOU WERE WARNED!"

Vista quickly sniffed his cup of sake, to make sure it was not poisoned. But even if it was, the power of Marco treated him and prevented him from getting as low as a little-poisoned piecemeal. But no, everything was normal. No unlikely color, no strange smell, nothing to justify the calmer guy, the more thoughtful of the ship, started to sing and dance.

"ONCE I'M TRANSFORMED."

The captain of the ship, Edward Newgate, observed his first son making the show in front of the hundred pirates who were present today. A shocked smirk on his face, he laid his head in his right hand. Even his nurses had stopped caring for him to watch Marco. It was true that it wasn't all the days that his second put himself in the limelight.

"ONCE I'M REBORN."

In the ship, you could hear a catchy music. And this, despite the fact that no musician was playing. Namur stopped thinking and made a spell to his glass before being reused. Marco was doing what he wanted, as long as we leave him a little meat. And something to immortalize Marco trying to tease his sisters who were leaving drool pouring their lips.

"I RISE UP TO THE SKY..."

A shot of the right buttock and a shot of the left buttock. A step forward and a nod to a young lady who faints into the arms of her friends, sweating in large drops. The Phoenix began his small merry-go-round in front of Fossa, which is massaged his nose trying to not laugh. Had to admit that it was quite amusing to see Marco, who was always laughing at guys who tried to seduce dancing in bars, doing the same thing.

"YOU THREW ME DOWN BUT..."

Haruta was the last person still shocked by the fact that Marco starts to dance and sing. Sing especially. Never, the greatest ever, the Phoenix did had sung before them, even during their drinking evenings, claiming that he had to monitor them. And yet, it was he who was dancing, in broad daylight, and not even drunk. Though his eyes were slightly foggy.

"I'M GONNA TO FLY!"

Marco spread his arms, turned into wings for the occasion. A beautiful blue light lit up the room while music was playing its last notes and stopped. Thatch exploded laughing and began to applaud, quickly followed by his Nakamas. The smile of the Phoenix disappeared at the same time as the music notes, and he began to blush to be sitting down again in his place.

While Marco tried to disappear under the table, to be forgotten, one asleep woke up. The hair full of crumbs of bread and spaghetti to the corners of the lips, Ace stretched gracefully. He quickly wiped his mouth with a towel hanging out next to him and was surprised at the looks his Nakamas gave to him.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Please, left a review, I want to know what you thought of it! It always makes me happy!


End file.
